First Kiss
by Mrpointyhorns
Summary: One Shot on two best friends sharing the intimacy and awkwardness of first kisses TristanJoey


Title: First Kiss  
Author: Bernadette Emery (Blemery1)  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Pairing(s): Joey/Tristan  
  
Beta: none  
  
Spoilers: none

Chapters: 1/1 (for now)

Summary: One Shot on two best friends sharing the intimacy and awkwardness of first kisses

Two boys dashed into the abandon warehouse it was old and run down but it served as their clubhouse, two ten year old boys did not need to be out wandering the streets after all. So they rushed in and flopped down on one of the couches the abandon warehouse use to be a gang's hideout so there were all sorts of cool things there like a fridge and a TV set and a couch.

The blonde sighed and stretched out turning on the TV with the remote that was hidden under the couch. The brunette caught his breath glad that no one followed them it was just the two of them just the way it should be. The lounged about not talking as they watch cartoons and did some of their homework.

"Joey?" the brunette muttered softly when he finished his work and was laying against the couch watching his friend who was watching TV. "Have you ever thought of kissing?"

"What about it?" the blonde wrinkled his nose, not sure if he was supposed to be disgusted with the thought still.

"Have you ever been kissed?" the brunette fiddled with the hem of his shirt pulling and tugging at it nervously. The blonde looked him over and then shook his head softly. "Me either." The brunette turned back to the TV for a moment the blonde frowned wondering what that was about but turned back to watching the television as well.

"Joey?" The brunette started again his eyes still glued to the screen the blonde grunted not looking away. "Have you ever wanted to be kissed?"

The blonde bit his bottom lip thinking about this. Usually if he said yes all the guys would laugh at him so he would say no that's gross, but Tristan was his best friend and so he knew Tristan was not going to laugh at him no matter what. "Perhaps, sometime I want to."

"Oh," Tristan nodded his mind going back to the program that his eyes were staring at the blonde was soon pulled in as well. He thought nothing of the matter, or weird behavior of his friend. "Joey?"

"Yea?" the blonde sighed softly he knew something was bothering Tristan that's why he kept avoiding the question.

"Who do you think about kissing?" Tristan's eyes darted towards Joey for a moment and then back at the screen leaning down to suck on the collar of his shirt nervously.

Joey closed his eyes a moment trying to think about who he would want to kiss, but nothing came to him he was just ten he was not really interested into girls, that much, "I don't know I just probably want to do that sometime."

Tristan nodded and did not pause this time, "Want to try?"

"Kissing?" Tristan nodded at his friend's slight confusion, Joey sat up on the couch looking into the pretty honey eyes of his best friend and then shrugged lightly. Tristan sat up too and moved closer to Joey the both looked away a bit nervous about what they were doing. Boys weren't supposed to kiss they knew this and yet something about kissing each other, their best friend intrigued them to no end. What could one kiss hurt anyway? Shyly they leaned in.

Alias, the boys' collided noses bumped teeth clicked the worse kiss occurred causing the boy to blush even more. Tristan took a deep breath he wanted to do this the most he had been thinking about it, dreaming about it, and he knew he wanted to so he was going to make it work. Pulled back and then cupped Joey's head in his hands and leaned in tilting his head slightly so their noses didn't bump into each other again. Now that was a sweet kiss. Small and light a brush of lips Joey's eyes fluttered close on instinct as heat went threw them. A spark shooting threw their veins stirring up their emotions for only a moment before they both pulled away and went back to the respective ends of the couch and began to watch the show so more.

"Tristan?" The blonde glanced over sheepishly.

"Hmmm?"

"Did you like it?" The blonde watched him nodded softly, "I liked it too."

The two turned away from each other an ache forming inside them. They needed to kiss again they needed to be with each other, they needed.

"Want to do it again?" Tristan asked as the credits of the show rolled. The blonde nodded vigorously. Tristan grinned happily and they moved closer together.

That was their first kiss, they both knew that it was wrong and bad but they wanted nothing more then to do it again and again forever!


End file.
